


Homecoming

by Romantical_Cat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: There is a whisper that Haldir has been killed, but an unquenchable spark of hope still burns on in your heart as the days pass and you wait for his return.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Homecoming

The muffled sound of hoofbeats on grass summoned you to the path as quickly as they always did. An unquenchable flutter of hope stirred in your heart as snatches of conversation reached your ears. 

“We thought you had died-” the rest of the sentence was lost in the breeze that whispered through the leaves of the trees. 

For a moment your breath stopped. Could it be…? 

An Elf on horseback rounded the corner, holding himself straight and proud despite the bandages about his chest and midsection. 

“Haldir,” you breathed, and the sound was enough to make him look towards you. 

Strong emotion flashed across his face as he nodded acknowledgement. “Meet with me tonight,” he mouthed. 

Breathless, overjoyed, you watched him ride on. 

-

The moon was high in the sky, filling the clearing you stood in with bright silver light. The night was chill enough for you to see your breath, but you didn’t feel cold. At last you heard footsteps approaching, and whirled around to see Haldir standing at the edge of the clearing with a small smile on his lips. 

“You’re alive- I-” Tears welled up in your eyes before you could stop them, and he quickly moved forward to wipe them gently away with his thumb. 

“Don’t cry,” he murmured.

Your gaze flicked down to his bandages, but he shook his head. 

“Wounds will heal.” Suddenly he seemed withdrawn and far away. “Fate favored me then.” 

His hand still lingered against your cheek, and you turned your head to kiss the palm. “Don’t blame yourself for the deaths of others... The Darkness will pass.” 

Haldir bowed his head. When he looked back up the stars were reflected in his eyes. “I have missed you.” Then he was kissing you, fingers pressed gently against your cheeks. 

Closing your eyes you slid your hands up to cup his neck, feeling the warmth of his skin against yours. 

You were both breathless when you parted, the fog of your breaths mingling in the night air. 

“Gi melin,” he whispered, caressing your cheek. 

You smiled. “Gi melin, Haldir.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Gi melin", to the best of my knowledge, means "I love you". :)


End file.
